The Winchester Twins
by SamA3642
Summary: John Winchester had always kept secrets from his boys but now that he has died and two of his secrets are revealed what will Dean and Sam do? They are tasked in protecting their new twin siblings Haley and Max. What will the brothers do when both of them are special like Sam? Can they protect their new siblings or fail? Set season 2. SPN is not mine i only own Haley and Max.
1. Everybody Loves a Clown Pt 1

From the fiery title card we flash to a funeral pyre - John's. The only light comes from the wrapped, burning body. Standing behind, hands in their pockets, are Sam and Dean. Sam is near tears and fidgeting, Dean staring into the flames silently.

"Before he.. before, did he say anything to you? About anything?" Sam asked.

Dean didn't look at his brother when he replied. "No. Nothing".

A week later

Sam went out to see his brother who was working on the impala while Bobby stayed inside, while he was reading over a newspaper there was a loud knock on his door.

"I'm coming hold yer horses". Bobby said in a gruff voice.

He opened the door to see two kids who couldn't have been older than 12, they were skinny as if they hadn't eaten in weeks, their clothes were torn and tattered, they were covered in dirt from head to toes.

"Can i help you?" Bobby asked.

"We were hoping you could help us find our dad". The girl said.

"Who's your dad?" Bobby asked.

"His name is John Winchester". The boy said.

Junkyard

Dean is underneath his car working on it, only his legs sticking out. It is little more than a rusted frame, but it looks considerably less crunched than last time. Sam approaches.

"How's the car coming along?" Sam asked.

"Slow". Dean said.

"Yeah? Need any help?" Sam replied.

Dean had dropped something then replied. "What, you under a hood? I'll pass".

"Need anything else, then?" Sam asked.

Dean then pushes himself out standing up. "Stop it Sam". He says a bit annoyed.

"Stop what?" Sam asked confused.

"Stop asking if I need anything, stop asking if I'm okay. I'm okay. Really. I promise". Dean said.

"All right, Dean, it's just... We've been at Bobby's for over a week now and you haven't brought up Dad once". Sam said.

"You know what? You're right. Come here. I'm gonna lay my head gently on your shoulder. Maybe we can cry, hug, and maybe even slow dance". Dean replied sarcastically.

"Don't patronize me, Dean, Dad is dead. The Colt is gone, and it seems pretty damn likely that the demon is behind all of this, and you're acting like nothing happened". Sam said a bit angry.

"What do you want me to say?" Dean asked.

"Say something, all right? Hell, say anything! Aren't you angry? Don't you want revenge? But all you do is sit out here all day long buried underneath this damn car". Sam said.

"Revenge, huh?" Dean replies.

"Yeah". Sam said.

"Sounds good. You got any leads on where the demon is? Making heads or tails of any of Dad's research? Because I sure ain't. But you know, if we do finally find it - oh. No, wait, like you said. The Colt's gone. But I'm sure you've figured out another way to kill it. We've got nothing, Sam. Nothing, okay? So you know the only thing I can do? Is I can work on the car". Dean replied angrily.

Dean then went back to work on the car when his brother replied.

"Well, we've got something, all right?" Sam said. He then pulled out an old cell phone. "It's what I came by here to tell you. This is one of dad's old phones. Took me a while, but i cracked his voicemail code. Listen to this". He finishes.

Sam handed it to his brother who took it reluctantly and began listening to the message.

"John, it's Ellen. Again. Look, don't be stubborn, you know I can help you. Call me". Ellen's voice played.

"That message is four months old". Sam pointed out.

"Dad saved that chick's message for four months?" Dean asked.

"Yeah". Sam replied.

"Well, who's Ellen? Any mention of her in Dad's journal?" Dean asked.

"No. But I ran a trace on her phone number and I got an address". Sam said.

"Ask Bobby if we can use one of his cars". Dean said.

Sam then quickly ran back into the house and saw Bobby was in the kitchen. "Hey Bobby, Dean and I need to borrow one of the cars". He said.

"Alright but before you go i need to talk to you boys". Bobby said.

"Is everything alright?" Sam asked.

"Look at the table". Bobby said.

Sam was confused but looked over to see two young kids who were quietly talking and asking questions.

"Bobby who are the kids?" Sam asked.

"They said that they're John's kids so that would make them your siblings". Bobby said.

Sam then approached the two kids and he noticed that the boy was about to move to protect his sister but Sam stopped him.

"Hey, hey i'm not gonna hurt you guys". Sam said gently.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"My name's Sam, what are your names?" Sam asked kindly.

"I'm Haley". Haley said.

"I'm Max, our father is John Winchester. Do you know where he is?" Max asked.

Sam felt a lump in his throat he couldn't tell his new siblings that their father just died by luck Dean had finally come in he was wiping his sweaty face on his oil greased shirt.

"Sam what's taking so long? And who are the kids?" Dean asked.

"Who's he?" Max asked.

"That's Dean he's your other brother". Sam said.

"We have two brothers". Haley said excitedly.

"Brothers? What the hell did i miss?" Dean asked.

"Dean this is Haley and Max, they are dad's kids they came here looking for him". Sam said.

The oldest Winchester couldn't help but sigh sadly. "I'm sorry to say guys but dad's gone, he passed away not too long ago". He said sadly.

"How'd he did?" Haley asked.

"Someone had shot him and the doctor's couldn't bring him back". Sam said.

"Does this mean we have to go back Max?" Haley asked her twin.

"I think so". Max said.

"Go back where?" Dean asked.

"With our mom but we don't want to". Max said.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"She doesn't care about us, i don't think she ever has". Haley said.

Bobby then sat two plates in front of them and the two kids had begun devouring the food.

"Hey slow down guys you're gonna make yourselves sick". Dean said.

"We're sorry but we're so hungry". Haley said.

"When was the last time you guys ate?" Sam asked.

"Three days ago, our mom doesn't really get a lot of food we mainly eat cereal, rice or pasta sometimes not even that". Max said.

The twins were covered in so much dirt that nobody noticed the bruises on their skin.

"Can you guys tell me anything else about when you were living with your mom?" Dean asked gently.

"She would always bring a different guy home every other week, she told us to stay in our room and not to come out". Max said.

"But one day we came out and one of the guys had started hitting us and our mom didn't stop him". Haley said.

"Where was your mom?" Sam asked.

"Passed out on the couch like always, but she wasn't like this she started acting like this when dad left". Max replies.

"He just left one day without saying a word but he said if anything happened to him to look for a Dean and Sam". Haley said.

"Listen guys we would like to finish this later but Sam and I have to go somewhere so would you be ok with Bobby". Dean said.

"You'll come back won't you?" Haley asked.

"Of course we will sweetheart". Dean said.

"I'll make sure they're taken care of". Bobby said.

"So what could we call you?" Max asked.

"I guess you can call me Uncle Bobby they did when they was your age". Bobby said.

"We'll be back soon but if something comes up we'll call Bobby". Sam said.

"Ok". They said.

"Besides you two need some new clothes and a shower". Bobby said.

"I think i still have some old t shirts they could wear". Dean said.

"Nonsense i'll take them out and get some stuff". Bobby said.

"You guys alright with that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah thanks Uncle Bobby". Haley said.

"Thanks Uncle Bobby". Max said.

"Yer welcome now finish up then you can clean up". Bobby said.

"You guys be good and we'll call later alright". Sam said.

"Ok". They said.

Dean and Sam had left to go find one of Bobby's working cars and they had found a minivan which Dean wasn't too happy about.

In a beat-up, poorly maintained minivan, Dean and Sam pull up to the Roadhouse Saloon.

"This is humiliating. I feel like a friggin' soccer mom!" Dean exclaimed.

"It's the only car Bobby had running. Besides i think it'll suit us now that we have a brother and sister". Sam said.

"I still can't believe we have a brother and sister". Dean said.

The brothers start looking around and didn't see anybody.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Sam called out.

"Hey. You bring the, uh,". Dean started.

"Of course". Sam replied.

He tosses something to Dean, who catches it. They open the door and go inside. The saloon is quiet except for a fly buzzing. A light bulb blows out. They go to the back and see a man passed out on the bar.

"Hey buddy". Sam said shaking the unconscious man. "I'm guessing that isn't Ellen". He said.

"Yeah". Dean said.

Sam goes into a back room, looking around. Dean goes down the steps, then pauses as he feels the point of a gun touch his back.

"Oh god, please let that be a rifle". Dean said.

The gun cocks. Pan over to reveal an attractive blond girl.

"No, I'm just real happy to see you. Don't move" Jo said.

"Not moving, copy that. You know, you should know something, miss. When you put a rifle on someone, you don't want to put it right against their back. Because it makes it real easy to do..." He said then turns fluidly, grabbing the rifle and cocking it. "That". He finished.

Jo punches him in the face and takes back the rifle. Dean doubles over, clutching his nose.

"Sam! Need some help in here". Dean called to his brother. "I can't see, I can't even see". He muttered.

The back door opens to reveal SAM, both hands on his head. He enters slowly.

"Sorry, Dean, I can't right now. I'm a... little tied up". Sam said.

He nods his head, indicating Ellen, who is behind him with a handgun pointed at his head.

"Sam? Dean? Winchester?" Ellen asked.

"Yeah". They said.

"Son of a bitch. Wait if you're here then where's Max and Haley?" Ellen replied.

"How do you know them?" Dean asked.

"John brought them by quite a few times, they're ok aren't they?" Ellen replied.

"We just found out about them today, they're with Bobby Singer". Sam said.

"Mom, you know these guys?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, I think these are John Winchester's boys". Ellen said as she put her gun down laughing. "Hey, I'm Ellen. This is my daughter Jo". She says.

Jo also lowers her rifle, and Dean smiles at her. "Hey". Jo says.

"You're not gonna hit me again, are you?" Dean asked.

Ellen is handing Dean a small towel filled with ice. "Here you go". She said.

"Thanks. You called our dad, said you could help. Help with what?" He asked.

"Well, the demon, of course. I heard he was closing in on it". Ellen replied.

"What, was there an article in the Demon Hunters Quarterly that I missed? I mean, who, who are you? How do you know about all this?" Dean asked.

"Hey, I just run a saloon. But hunters have been known to pass through now and again. Including your dad a long time ago. John was like family once. I still consider the twins family". Ellen said.

"Oh yeah? How come he never mentioned you before? Or the twins?" Dean asked.

"You'd have to ask him that". Ellen said.

"So why exactly do we need your help?" Dean asked.

"Hey, don't do me any favors. Look, if you don't want my help, fine. Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out. But John wouldn't have sent you if..." She said stopping then realizing. "He didn't send you". She said.

Dean looked down then over to his brother. "He's all right, isn't he?" Ellen asked.

"No. No, he isn't. It was the demon, we think. It, um, it just got him before he got it, I guess". Sam said.

"I'm so sorry". She said sincerely.

"It's okay. We're all right". Dean said.

"Really? I know how close you and your dad were". She said.

"Really, lady, I'm fine". Dean snapped.

"So look, if you can help, we could use all the help we can get". Sam said.

"Well, we can't. But Ash will". Ellen said.

"Who's Ash?" Sam asked.

"Ash!" Ellen called.

The man passed out on the bar jerks awake and sits up, flailing.

"What? It closin' time?" Ash asked confused.

"That's Ash?" Sam asked in almost disbelief.

"Mm-hmm. He's a genius". Ellen said.

A brown folder is slapped down on the bar; Sam and Ash are sitting, Dean standing behind them. Jo is on the other side of the bar pouring glasses of water.

"You've gotta be kidding me, this guy's no genius. He's a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie". Dean said.

"I like you". Ash said.

"Thanks". Dean replied.

"Just give him a chance". Jo said.

Dean sits and opens the folder. "All right. This stuff's about a year's worth of our dad's work, so uh, let's see what you make of it". Dean says.

Ash pulls out the papers and starts rifling through them. He shakes his head. "Come on. This crap ain't real. There ain't nobody can track a demon like this". Ash said.

"Our dad could". Sam said.

"There are non-parametrics, statistical overviews, prospects and correlations, I mean.. damn! They're signs. Omens. Uh, if you can track 'em, you can track this demon. You know, like crop failures, electrical storms... You ever been struck by lightening? It ain't fun". Ash replied.

"Can you track it or not?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, with this, I think so. But it's gonna take time, uh, give me... fifty one hours". Ash said.

He gets up to leave. "Hey, man?" Dean called.

"Yeah". Ash replies.

"I, uh, I dig the haircut". Dean said.

"All business up front, party in the back". Ash said.

As he leaves, Jo walks by, flirting a little with Dean. He checks her out tiredly, then gets up to follow her. Sam sees something behind the bar.

"Hey, Ellen, what is that?" Sam asked.

"It's a police scanner. We keep tabs on things, we." She said but was cut off by Sam.

"No, no, no, no, the, um, the folder". Sam said.

"Uh, I was gonna give this to a friend of mine. But take a look, if you want". Ellen replied.

She takes a folder from the wall and places it in front of same. It has some newspaper clippings attached to the front, and on the front, in red marker:

COUPLE MURDERED

CHILD LEFT ALIVE

MEDFORD, WISC.

At the window, Dean sits down by Jo. "How did your mom get into this stuff, anyway?" He asked.

"From my dad. He was a hunter. He passed away". Jo said.

"I'm sorry". Dean said.

"It was a long time ago. I was just a kid. Sorry to hear about your dad". Jo replies.

"Yeah. So. I guess I've got fifty one hours to waste. Maybe tonight we should, uh..". He said stopping looking at her. "No, you know what? Never mind". He said.

"What?" Jo asked with a smile.

"Nothing, just, uh, wrong place, wrong time". Dean said.

"You know, I thought you were gonna toss me some cheap pickup line". She said. Dean chuckles, embarrassed. "Most hunters come through that door think they can get in my pants with some... pizza, a six pack, and side one of Zeppelin IV". She said.

"Well... what a bunch of scumbags". Dean said.

"Not you". Jo said.

"I guess not". Dean said.

"So how are Max and Haley?" Jo asked.

"They'll be fine i can't believe they ran away from their mother because of what she's doing to them". Dean said.

"What are you talking about?" Jo asked confused.

"Their mother is a drunk and lets her boyfriends hit them". Dean said.

"Dean that is impossible because their mother died when they were babies, they been in foster care the whole time John's been trying to get them back for years but he never could he was allowed visits with them". Jo said.

"Dean, come here, check this out". Sam said calling to his brother.

"Yeah". He said going over to him.

"A few murders, not far from here, that Ellen caught wind of. Looks to me like there might be a hunt". Sam said.

"Yeah. So?" Dean replied.

"I told her we'd check it out". Sam said.

Meanwhile

Bobby was in a nearby store not far from his house with the twins he was lucky that he was able to find a couple of Dean's shirts that were practically dresses on the twins he managed to find them each a pair of shorts and they had to make due with their old worn out sneakers. The older hunter had let them pick anything they wanted since he hasn't shopped for a child since Dean and Sam were kids. Max started to pick different shirts with superheros, video game designs, etc. He then started to pick some different kind of jeans and shorts, once he was finished with that he went to find a couple pairs of sneakers. Once he had gotten all the clothes and shoes he picked the twelve year old then picked out different types of pajamas.

Haley had a slight different style than her brother she wasn't a girly girl and she wasn't a tomboy she was in the middle, she picked out a bunch of different colored shirts from pink, purple, red, blue, some with princesses, some with random designs, she then picked out a couple dresses along with some jeans, shorts, skirts, she then moved onto her shoes she picked a couple pairs of sneakers, some sandals, and a pair of boots, she finally had picked out some pajamas. Once the twins had finished getting their clothes they had to get some other essentials such as shampoo, conditioner, toothbrushes, toothpaste.

"You two finished?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah". They said.

"Let's go". Bobby said.

Just as they were checking out the sheriff Jody Mills had seen Bobby with the twins. "Bobby Singer what are you doing here? And who are these two?" The sheriff asked.

"Jody this is Haley and Max, they are my god children i knew their dad now that he had passed away i'm taking care of them". Bobby said.

"Hi guys". Jody said.

"Hi". They said.

"So what happened to their dad?" Jody asked.

"Hunting accident". Bobby said.

"I'm sorry to hear listen i gotta go but hopefully i'll see you guys later". Jody said.

"Will do Jody". Bobby said.

"Buy guys". Jody said.

"Bye". They said.

Soon the older hunter and the twins were heading back home with something came to their mind.

"Uncle Bobby what was our dad hunting when he died?" Max asked.

The older man froze for a second he knew that he couldn't tell them the truth just yet so he was hoping he could slide with a lie.

"He was hunting a deer and he was accidentally shot by another hunter". Bobby lied.

"I miss him". Haley said.

"Did he visit you guys often?" Bobby asked.

"Whenever he could he would always try to take us from our f-" Haley said but was cut off by her brother.

"By our terrible mother". Max said.

The older man knew that they were lying he could tell by the sound of their voice he figured he could let it go for now. Later after they had gotten home they took turns washing up and got into their new pajamas they waited till Bobby went to bed then Haley had went to her brother's room just as he sat on his bed she quietly entered the room as he levitated something with his mind.

"I thought you stopped doing that?" Haley asked.

"I practice and it seems i'm getting better i know you are too". Max said.

"Do you think Dean and Sam would believe us if we told them?" Haley asked.

"Don't know all i know is that in the letter dad left for us when he left was that if anything started to happen we find them". Max said.

"Max i don't wanna go back, i don't it'll happen to us all over again it happened before so you know it'll happen again". Haley said.

"So what do you wanna do? Tell our new brothers that our mom is really dead and that were in foster care? What if they do take us back Haley then what?" Max replied.

"They're family Max they won't do that". Haley said.

"But you don't know that they could be like dad and show up when they want and leave when they want, where will that leave us? Here with Uncle Bobby?" Max replied.

"It's better then the last home we were in at least here we won't get hit, we'll get fed, we won't go hungry, we don't have to be afraid anymore. Our whole lives we were always afraid but we don't have to be anymore the only thing that kept us together was each other now that we have Dean, Sam, and Uncle Bobby we have a family. A real family one that we wanted since we were five. Something we never had". Haley said.

"But what will they do when we tell them about what we can do? Then what? They'll get rid of us as fast as we got here". Max said.

"Look could we talk about this when Dean and Sam come back so we can tell them everything". Haley said.

"Yeah whatever". Max said.

"Good night Maxie". Haley said.

"Good night Hales". Max said.

When Haley went back to her room and they had fell asleep neither of them knew that Bobby had his door open and he heard everything.

EXT. Highway - Night

Back in the minivan, Dean and Sam drive. It's raining; Sam has the research open in his lap.

"You've gotta be kidding me. A killer clown?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. He left the daughter unharmed and killed the parents. Ripped them to pieces, actually". Sam replied.

"And this family was at some carnival that night?" Dean asked.

"Right, right. The, uh, Cooper Carnivals". Sam confirmed.

"So how do you know we're not dealing with some psycho carnie in a clown suit?" Dean asked.

"Well, the cops have no viable leads, and all the employees were tearing down shop. Alibis all around. Plus this girl said she saw a clown vanish into thin air. Cops are saying trauma, of course". Sam replied.

"Well, I know what you're thinking, Sam. Why did it have to be clowns?" Dean asked amused.

"Oh, give me a break". Sam said.

Dean then laughed at his brother. "You didn't think I'd remember, did you? I mean, come on, you still bust out crying whenever you see Ronald McDonald on the television".

"Well, at least I'm not afraid of flying". Sam shot back.

"Planes crash!" Dean exclaimed.

"And apparently clowns kill!" Sam said.

"So these types of murders, they ever happen before?" Dean asked.

"Uh, according to the file, 1981, the Bunker Brothers Circus, same M.O. It happened three times, three different locales". Sam said.

"It's weird, though, I'm mean if it is a spirit it's usually bound to a specific locale, you know, a house, or a town". Dean pointed out.

"So how's this one moving from city to city, carnival to carnival?" Sam asked.

"Cursed object, maybe. Spirit attaches itself to something and the, uh, carnival carries it around with them". Dean says.

"Great. Paranormal scavenger hunt". Sam said.

"Well, this case was your idea. By the way, why is that? You were awfully quick to jump on this job". Dean said.

"So?" Sam replies.

"It's just... not like you, that's all. I thought you were hell-bent for leather on the demon hunt". Dean said.

"I don't know, I just think, this job, it's what Dad would have wanted us to do". Sam said.

"What Dad would have wanted?" Dean asked a bit confused.

"Yeah. So?" Sam replied.

"Nothin'. Dean said calmly.

"So how do you feel that we have a little brother and sister now?" Sam asked.

"It'll be like having two of you again except one's a girl and she's not dating, ever". Dean said.

"I see your already protective". Sam chuckles.

"I protect my family besides Haley has three brothers she'll be lucky if she even bring a boy around". Dean said.

"You would make the guy piss himself". Sam said.

"Damn right i would but it's like their hiding something, like something big". Dean said.

"They're kids Dean, i mean they've been abused and their scared. They just found out dad died and that we're they'er brothers it's a lot for them to take in at once". Sam said.

"Sam they been to the roadhouse they know Ellen, Jo, and Ash". Dean said.

"Ok so dad brought the twins to see them what's the big deal?" Sam asked.

"Why bring them and not us?" Dean asked.

"I don't know Dean besides you don't even have any proof that the twins are hiding anything". Sam said.

"Then why did Jo tell me that their mother is dead and they've been in foster care this whole time. She said that dad's been trying to get them out but never could". Dean said.

"Did she say when their mother died?" Sam asked.

"She said that their mother died when they were babies never said how old". Dean said.

"Do...do you think that they could be like me?" Sam asked.

"I don't know". Dean answered honestly.

Sam then pulled his cell phone out.

-Hello. Ash answered.

-Ash it's Sam i need you to look into something for me. Sam said.

-What's up? Ash replied.

-Can you look into the twins for me? Haley and Max find anything you can on them. Sam said.

-On it my man. Ash said.

-Thanks. Sam said.

Dean then glanced over at his brother. "What?" Sam asked.

"Are you sure about that Sam?" Dean asked.

"Dean they're family and i want to know about them and if they are like me i want to be able to help them". Sam said.

"Your right". Dean said.

INT. Fun house - Night

A little boy and his father are going through the fun house at the carnival. The boy is playing a hand-held video game and not really paying attention.

"Check it out. Hey, look, Evan! Scary!" The Dad said.

"Yeah, dad. Scary". Evan said not interested.

"No, it's over here. Wow. You know, when I was your age this would have scared the pants off of me". The dad said.

The boy ignores him. He looks up and sees the creepy clown from earlier waving at him. He looks around, and the clown is gone.

"Evan? Hey! What is it?" His dad asked.

"I... I saw a clown!" Evan exclaimed.

"Don't be afraid of clowns. They're nice, they're your friends. Okay? Come on". His dad said.

INT Evan's Home - Night

Evan's parents are asleep; he places a hand on his dad's arm.

"Dad. Dad!" Evan said shaking his father's arm.

His father slowly wakes up. "Evan? What is it?" He asked.

"You were right! He is my friend!" Evan said.

"Huh?" His dad replied confused.

He looks up to see the Clown holding Evan's hand. It smiles. He screams.


	2. Everybody Loves a Clown Pt 2

The next morning

Haley and Max woke up to the smell of eggs, bacon and toast so they quickly changed into their new clothes and went downstairs to see Bobby setting out the plates.

"Morning Uncle Bobby". Max said.

"Good morning". Haley said.

"Morning breakfast is ready". Bobby said.

"Thanks". They said.

Bobby knew he couldn't keep what he heard last time to himself so it was time to rip the band aid off. "So i heard the two of you talking last night". He said.

The twins looked at each other then over to the older hunter. "What did you hear?" Max asked eating some bacon.

"I know that your in foster care, that you both have some kind of psychic powers, that your real mom died". Bobby said.

"Please don't tell Dean or Sam they'll think were freaks". Max said.

"And they'll send us back we don't wanna go back". Haley said.

"Calm down you two i won't let those idjits send you back anywhere but i do wanna know you lied". Bobby said.

"We didn't wanna be judged for having abilities we thought that if we told that you'd send us away. And we were scared that if said we came from foster care you'd send us back". Max said.

"But one part is true our foster mom was bad, sometimes she would feed us sometimes she wouldn't. She'd hit us, beat us, she'd let her boyfriends do it too but one day Max and I something happened and we accidentally killed her using our powers so we ran but remembered something our dad told us". Haley said.

"What was that?" Bobby asked.

"That if something happened to find Dean and Sam, one night after our foster mom had passed out on the couch he was at our window he said he wanted to talk to us he gave us this letter and it had your address on it so we went to the library one day found a map and walked here". Max explained.

"Do you still have the letter?" Bobby asked.

"I have it in my bag". Haley said.

The young girl had went off to get it while Max had kept eating, Haley then came down the steps and gave Bobby the letter he started reading over it then realized something.

"Son of a bitch". Bobby cursed.

EXT. Carnival - Day

The squeaky minivan pulls up outside the carnival. They see what appear to be detectives talking to some carnies.

"Check it out. Five-oh". Dean said.

Sam stands with his hands in his pockets as a three-foot-tall woman in a clown outfit passes him. He stares at her, nervous, and she stares back before moving on. Dean approaches.

"Did you get her number?" He asked amused.

"More murders?" Sam scowled.

"Two more last night. Apparently they were ripped to shreds. And they had a little boy with them". Dean said.

Who fingered a clown. Sam said.

Dean pauses, giving Sam a weird look.

What? Sam asked.

Yeah, a clown, who apparently vanished into thin air. Dean replied.

"Dean, you know, looking for a cursed object is like trying to find a needle in a stack of needles. They could be anything". Sam said.

"Well, it's bound to give off EMF, so we'll just have to scan everything". Dean said.

"Oh, good, that's nice and... inconspicuous". Sam said

Dean sees a "Help wanted... S. Cooper" sign. "I guess we'll just have to blend in". He said.

Bobby's house

He kept reading the letter over and over till his eyes were hurting, the same demon that had kill Mary it killed the twins mother the exact same way and at the same time, she burned on the ceiling in their nursery when they were 6 months old. Luckily at the time John was able to run in and save the twins just in time, he wanted to keep the twins with him but he couldn't take care of two babies and hunt at the same time neither could Dean so he put them in foster care and when they had gotten old enough he started reaching out trying to get them back but sadly he couldn't but he was able to get visits. When the twins were ten years old they had told John that weird things were starting to happen to them he then traced it back to the demon, he told them not to worry he'll fix everything and when he was finished he'd get the twins and give them the life they deserve.

"Did you two ever read this letter?" Bobby asked.

"He said not to open it, he said when we find Dean and Sam to give it to them they would know what to do". Haley said.

"Dammit John". Bobby cursed.

"Is it bad? Does it say what happened to our mom?" Max asked.

"I'll discuss this with your brothers when they get back". Bobby said.

"When are they coming back?" Haley asked.

"Probably in a couple of days they could be working a job". Bobby said.

"What is it that they do?" Max asked.

The older hunter thought about lying or telling the truth he figured since they have abilities then telling them about the supernatural shouldn't be a problem.

"Have you ever wondered about the supernatural?" Bobby asked.

"You mean like ghost, vampires, werewolves?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, well it's real. The supernatural is real, ghost, vampires, werewolves, all of it". Bobby said.

INT. Blind Man's Tent

A man is throwing knives at a target; they all land near but not quite on bulls-eye.

"Excuse me, we're looking for a Mr. Cooper, have you seen him around?" Dean asked.

"What is that, some kind of joke?" The blind man asked angrily

He pulls of his sunglasses; he's blind.

"Oh. God, I'm, I'm sorry". Dean said.

"You think I wouldn't give my eyeteeth to see Mr. Cooper? Or a sunset, or anything at all?" The blind man asked angrily.

"Wanna give me a little help here?" Dean asked his brother quietly.

"Not really". Sam said.

"Hey man, is there a problem?" A voice asked.

Dean turns, then looks down to see an extremely short man in a red cape.

"Yeah, this guy hates blind people". The blind man said.

"No, I don't, I..." Dean stammered.

"Hey buddy, what's your problem?" The short man asked.

"Nothing, it's just a little misunderstanding". Dean said.

"Little?! You son of a bitch!" The short man yelled.

"No, no, no, no! I'm just, could somebody tell me where Mr. Cooper is?" Dean asked.

Sam laughs at his brother.

"Please?" Dean asked again.

INT. Mr. Cooper's office

"You boys picked a hell of a time to join up. Take a seat". Mr. Cooper said.

Dean looks at the available chairs; one is normal, the other is pink, with a giant clown face on it. He beats Sam to the normal chair. Sam scowls, fidgeting before sitting gingerly in the clown chair.

"We've got all kinds of local trouble". Cooper said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Oh, a couple of folks got themselves murdered. Cops always seem to start here first. So, you two ever worked the circuit before?" Cooper replied.

"Yes sir, last year through Texas and Arkansas". Sam answered.

"Yeah". Dean agreed.

"Doing what? Ride jockies? Butcher? ANS men?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah, it's, uh, little bit of everything, I guess". Sam answered again.

"You two have never worked a show in your lives before, have you?" Cooper asked.

"Nope. But we really need the work. Oh, and uh, Sam here's got a thing for the bearded lady". Dean replied.

"You see that picture? That's my daddy". Cooper said.

"You look just like him". Sam pointed out.

"He was in the business. Ran a freak show. Till they outlawed them, most places. Apparently displaying the deformed isn't dignified. So most of the performers went from honest work to rotting in hospitals and asylums. That's progress. I guess. You see, this place, it's a refuge for outcasts. Always has been. For folks that don't fit in nowhere else. But you two? You should go to school. Find a couple of girls. Have two point five kids. Live regular". Cooper said.

Dean is about to say something, but Sam leans forward, eyes serious.

"Sir? We don't want to go to school. And we don't want regular. We want this". Sam said

Dean looks at Sam.

Bobby's house

The twins were a bit shocked at what the older hunter had revealed to them. "So you mean that everything about horror movies are real?" Max asked.

"Well certain things are". Bobby said.

"What other supernatural creatures are there?" Haley asked.

"A whole lot of them. Ghost, demons, shape shifters, werewolves, the list goes on and on". Bobby said.

"How do Dean and Sam know about all that? How do you know all of that?" Max asked.

"Well i know about it because a demon had possessed my wife and killed her. The boys know about it because when Sam was just a baby a demon had killed their mother in Sam's nursery when he was six months old". Bobby said.

"Wait you said their mom died when Sam was six months old". Haley said.

"Yeah why". Bobby said.

"Max i think i overheard dad one day talking to himself do you remember". Haley said.

"I think but i can't be for sure". Max said.

"He said something about it happened again just with us, i think that this demon that killed their mom killed ours too". Haley said.

Carnival

"Huh". Dean says.

"What?" Sam asks.

"That whole, uh, I don't want to go back to school thing. Were you just saying that to Cooper or were you, you know, saying it? Sam?" Dean asks.

"I don't know". Sam replies

"You don't know? I thought that once the demon was dead and the fat lady sings that you were gonna take off, head back to Wussy State". Dean said.

"I'm having second thoughts". Sam said.

"Really?" Dean asked surprised.

"Yeah. I think. Dad would have wanted me to stick with the job. Besides we have Haley and Max to worry about now". Sam said.

"Since when do you give a damn what Dad wanted? You spent half your life doing exactly what he didn't want, Sam. And they will be fine they have us now". Dean said.

"Since he died, okay? Do you have a problem with that?" Sam asked annoyed and angry.

"Naw, I don't have a problem at all". Dean said calmly.

Later

Sam is wearing a red "Cooper Carnival" jacket and picking up trash, while surreptitiously scanning with the EMF reader. He goes into the fun house, still scanning. A skeleton falls from the ceiling; Sam scans it, not getting a reading, but looks like he has an idea.

Bobby's house

"Haley what are you talking about?" Max asked his sister.

"Think about it Max, i heard dad saying the same thing happened to us. I mean their mom died in their nursery when Sam was six months old, he said our mom died the exact same way so what if it is the same demon that did it? What if Sam has powers just like us? I think that's why dad wanted us to find Dean and Sam so we could help them fight the demon". Haley said.

"I see how your related to Sam now". Bobby said.

"Haley you don't even know if that's true". Max said.

"But what if it is true? Max if we don't get help with these powers we could accidentally kill someone again i don't know about you but i want help". Haley said.

"I'm not use to asking for help Hales you know that". Max said.

"It's alright to need help Max, for years Dean has always watched over Sam and never once asked for help from me or any other hunter. Then when he started hunting on his own he didn't ask nobody he did it all on his own then when yer daddy went missing he went and got Sam from school. Dean's never been good with asking for help either he thought he could do everything by himself he still does but deep down he wants the help but he doesn't want to ask for it". Bobby explained.

"I want help". Max said.

"And you'll get it once your idjit brothers get back". Bobby said.

"Will they know what to do?" Haley asked.

"I sure hope so". Max said.

Carnival

Wearing a similar uniform jacket, Dean is putting trash into a dumpster when his cell phone rings. He picks up.

-Hello? Dean answered.

-Hey, man. Sam replies.

-What's the matter? You sound like you just saw a clown. Dean said amused

-Very funny. Skeleton, actually. Sam replies unamused.

-Like a real human skeleton?" Dean asked.

-In the funhouse. Listen, I was thinking. What if the spirit isn't attached to a cursed object - what if it's attached to its own remains? Sam replied.

-Did the bones give off EMF? Dean asked.

-Well, no, but -" Sam cut off by his brother.

-We should check it out anyway. I'm heading to you. Dean said.

As he hangs up the phone, the Blind Man grabs his arm.

"What are you doing here, kid?" The blind man demanded.

"I'm... I was just sweeping". Dean lied.

"Bull. And what were you talking about? Skeletons? What's EMF?" The blind man asked.

"Dude, your blind man hearing is out of control". Dean said.

"We're a tight-knit group. We don't like outsiders. We take care of our own problems". The blind man replied.

"We got a problem?" Dean asked.

"You tell me - you're the one talking about human bones". The blind man said.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Dean asked

"What?" The blind man asked

"My brother and me... umm. We're writing a book about them". Dean said

Bobby's house

The twins didn't want to talk about anything else involving the demon or their mother so they had went to their rooms while Bobby stayed downstairs in the kitchen as he was helping another hunter with a case. Max was laying in his bed when Haley went to his room.

"Can i come in?" Haley asked.

"Yeah". Max said.

"Maxie i'm sure that Sam and Dean will help us i mean it happened to them so they'll know what to do i'm sure of it". Haley said.

"Haley i don't wanna talk about it anymore until they come back so please just drop it". Max said annoyed.

"That's your problem Max you don't wanna talk about anything that could possibly help us, if we know any little details we have to tell Dean and Sam when they come back". Haley said.

"How could you wanna talk about something that killed our mom? Their mom? And possibly dad? How could you wanna just talk about that it's bad enough that mom and dad aren't here anymore so why would i wanna talk about what killed them". Max replied angrily.

"Because maybe we can help kill whatever killed our mom, dad, and their mom. It's that things fault that our mom, dad, and their mom are gone. This is why dad told us to find them so we can help in anyway we can. Don't you wanna help kill the thing that killed our parents and their mom? Don't you wanna kill it for ruining our lives and other lives? That demon has ruined Dean and Sam's lives, our lives, and many other people's lives. It ruined families and we don't know why". Haley said.

Haley then left her brother's room just as tears started streaming down both their cheeks.

Later

Dean is dozing as a light goes on in the dining room. Sam shakes him awake. Inside, the little girl goes to the front door, where the phantom clown is waiting.

"Wanna come in and play?" The little girl asked.

The clown nods, takes her hand and is led inside.


	3. Everybody Loves a Clown Pt 3

Family Home - Night

As the girl leads the clown down the hallway, Dean and Sam are already hiding in wait, weapons ready.

"Wanna see Mommy and Daddy? They're upstairs". The little girl said.

Sam leaps out and grabs the girl, who starts screaming, as Dean shoots the clown in the chest. It falls on its back, then gets up as Dean is cocking the shotgun again.

"Sam, watch out!" Dean called to his brother.

The clown leaps out the window, turning invisible as it runs away. The parents come rushing out.

"What's going on here? Get away from my-" The father shouted.

"Oh my god, what are you doing to my daughter?!" The mother screamed.

"Who the hell are you? Get out! Get out of my house!" The father yelled.

Dean and Sam leave the girl and run away terribly fast.

"Mommy, Daddy, they shot my clown!" The little girl cried.

Bobby's house

Bobby was fast asleep in his room while the twin were wide awake after they talked so Max had went to his sister's room quietly, when Haley had heard the door open to her room and she saw her brother she had gotten up.

"Max what are you doing here?" Haley asked.

"I wanted to say i was sorry i didn't mean to snap at you like that it's just after everything that happened i don't like talking about it". Max said.

"I'm sorry too i thought if we just talk about it that it will help us move on with our new lives here with Uncle Bobby, Dean, and Sam, i mean they should know the truth Max". Haley said.

"The truth? Hales we told the truth before and we almost got put away for it nobody'll believe us i'm surprised Uncle Bobby believed us". Max said.

"He knows more about this than we do Maxie so do Dean and Sam, they'll believe us i'm sure of it". Haley said.

"When they come back we'll tell them. Everything". Max said.

"It'll be different this time Maxie I'm sure of it". Haley said.

"And how are you sure of it?" Max asked.

"Because I'm the smart twin and you're just the over protective one". Haley said.

"Do you think Dean and Sam will accept us?" Max asked.

"I think they will you saw them when we met them". Haley said.

"I don't want us to go back Hales I don't". Max said.

"We won't go back they won't let us". Haley said.

"I hope your right". Max muttered.

Back road - Day

Dean and Sam have parked the minivan off the side of a road and are digging out their belongings - including the license plates.

"You really think they saw our plates?" Sam asked.

"I don't wanna take the chance. Besides, I hate this friggin' thing anyway". Dean replied.

They start walking down the road.

"Well, one thing's for sure". Dean said.

"What's that?" Sam asks.

"We're not dealing with a spirit. I mean, that rock salt hit something solid". Dean replies.

"Yeah, a person? Or maybe a creature that can make itself invisible?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, and dresses up like a clown for kicks? Did it say anything in Dad's journal?" Dean questioned.

"Nope". Sam answered.

Sam clears throat, pulls out his cell phone

"Who are you calling?" Dean questioned.

"Maybe Ellen or that guy Ash'll know something. Hey, you think, uh, you think Dad and Ellen ever had a thing?" Sam asked.

"No way". Dean said.

"Then why didn't he tell us about her? And why not tell us about the twins?"

"I don't know, maybe they had some sort of falling out. And I don't know". Dean answered.

"Yeah. You ever notice Dad had a falling out with just about everybody?" Sam asked.

Dean nods casually; Sam lowers the phone.

"Well, don't get all maudlin on me, man".

"What do you mean?" Dean asked confused.

"I mean this "strong silent" thing of yours, it's crap". Sam said.

"Oh, god". Dean complained.

"I'm over it. This isn't just anyone we're talking about, this is Dad. I know how you felt about the man". Sam pointed out.

"You know what, back off, all right? Just because I'm not caring and sharing like you want me to". Dean shot.

"No, no, no, that's not what this is about, Dean. I don't care how you deal with this. But you have to deal with it, man. Listen, I'm your brother, all right? I just want to make sure you're okay".

"Dude, I'm okay. I'm okay, okay? I swear, the next person who asks me if I'm okay, I'm gonna start throwing punches. These are your issues, quit dumping them on me!" Dean yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"I just think it's really interesting, this sudden obedience you have to Dad. It's like, oh, what would Dad want me to do? Sam, you spent your entire life slugging it out with that man. I mean, hell, you, you picked a fight with him the last time you ever saw him. And now that he's dead, now you want to make it right? Well, I'm sorry Sam, but you can't, it's too little, too late". Dean shot again.

"Why are you saying this to me?" Sam asked hurt.

"Because I want you to be honest with yourself about this. I'm dealing with Dad's death! Are you?" Dean questioned angrily.

Sam swallows, looks upset.

"I'm going to call Ellen".

Bobby's house

The twins had slept in a little but woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon so they had quickly got dressed going down stairs to see Bobby placing two plates at the table with orange juice he then glanced over to see the twins.

"Well i was just about to come and wake you two breakfast is ready". Bobby said.

The two had gotten up in the chairs and started eating but slowly.

"So why don't you two tell me more about yourselves". Bobby said.

"Well we are ten minutes apart I'm the oldest of us". Max said.

"We saw our dad sometimes he came to see us every now and then". Haley said.

"Did he ever tell you guys about what he did?" Bobby asked.

"We asked but he never told us then a couple years ago we came to see us, he said something about if anything strange starts that we should find Dean and Sam or you he gave us your numbers but since we didn't have a phone we couldn't call so one night we waited up till our foster mom went to sleep to sneak out and find you". Haley asked.

"Did anything strange start happening?" Bobby asked.

The twins looked at each other then back at the older hunter. "One day my head started hurting really bad and i saw something happen like a vision or something it stopped after a couple of minutes". Haley said.

"I was able to get people to do what I said". Max said with a shaky voice.

"Max it's ok you can tell him". Haley said.

"Tell me what?" Bobby asked.

"The night that we left our foster mom she didn't go to sleep, I told her to take some sleeping pills and go to sleep. I basically told her to kill herself and she did. We were just tired of her hurting us, we wanted it to stop". Max said now crying.

Haley hated to see her brother cry and it was rare that he did cry so she got up and hugged him. "We didn't mean to hurt anyone all we wanted was for it to stop". Haley added.

Later

Further down the road, Sam is hanging up the phone.

"Thanks a lot". Sam said on the phone. He then turned to his brother and said, "Rakshasa".

"What's that? Dean asked.

"Ellen's best guess. It's a race of ancient Hindu creatures. They appear in human form, they feed on human flesh, they can make themselves invisible, and they cannot enter a home without first being invited". Sam explained.

"So they dress up like clowns, and the children invite 'em in". Dean pointed out.

"Yeah". Sam agreed.

"Why don't they just munch on the kids?" Dean asked.

"No idea. Not enough meat on the bones, maybe?" Sam said.

"What else'd you find out?" Dean asked.

"Well, apparently, Rakshasas live in squalor. They sleep on a bed of dead insects". Sam continued.

"Nice". Dean said disgusted.

"Yeah, and they have to feed a few times every twenty or thirty years. Slow metabolism, I guess". Sam said.

"Well, that makes sense. I mean, the Carnival today, the Bunker Brothers in '81". Dean pointed out.

"Right. Probably more before that". Sam said.

"Hey Sam, who do we know that worked both shows?" Dean asked.

"Cooper?" Sam asked.

"Cooper". Dean confirmed.

"You know, that picture of his father, that looked just like him". Sam said remembering back.

"You think maybe it was him?" Dean asked.

"Well, who knows how old he is?" Sam replied.

"Ellen say how to kill him?" Dean asks.

"Legend goes, a dagger made of pure brass". Sam answered.

"I think I know where to get one of those". Dean commented.

"Well, before we go stabbing things into Cooper, we're going to want to make damn sure it's him" Sam said.

"Oh, you're such a stickler for details, Sammy." They smile at each other. "All right, I'll round up the blade, you go check if Cooper's got bedbugs".

"So what do you think of the idea of having a little brother and sister?" Sam asked.

"I'm still wrapping my head around it but it might be like having two of you again except one's a girl". Dean said.

"Do you think dad didn't tell us about the twins to protect them?" Sam asks.

"He could have I mean he didn't want this for us but here we are and I'm pretty sure that he didn't want them in this life so he could have done it to protect them". Dean replied.

"What if they are like us Dean?" Sam asks a bit scared.

"Like us how?" Dean asked.

"No mom because of the demon, no nomarl life, they'll be forced to be on the road all the time". Sam said.

"We can deal with that when we get back to Bobby's but for now let's get back to work alright". Dean said.

"Alright". Sam said.

Bobby's house

The older hunter had looked shocked at what Max had said. "Alright calm down Max I'm not mad alright just calm down".

The young boy had stopped crying and that turned to sniffing he looked over at Bobby who gave him a small smile.

"Max it was an accident alright I know you didn't want that to happen but you've got to calm down". Bobby said.

"H-how do you know?" Max hiccuped.

"Because when I was a little older than the two of you my father was abusive towards me and my mother so I took a shot gun and I killed him". Bobby said.

"You killed your own father?" Haley asked.

"I did what i had to do so i can protect myself and my mother". Bobby said.

"I just don't want to go away". Max said.

"You won't as long as you don't say anything or tell anybody". Bobby said.

"What about Dean and Sam?" Max asked.

"I'll deal with them idjits". Bobby said.

Carnival - Night

Sam picks the lock on Cooper's trailer and goes inside. Elsewhere, the Blind Man is leading Dean.

"Well, I've got all kinds of knives. I don't know if I've got a brass one, though". The blind man said.

In Cooper's trailer, Sam pulls out a pocket knife and starts slicing open the mattress. A shotgun cocks behind him; Cooper is there, pointing the gun at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cooper asked.

In Blind man's trailer, he leads Dean in and taps a trunk with his cane.

"Check the trunk". The blind man said.

Dean opens the trunk and finds a red clown wig. He pauses, stands.

"You?" Dean asked confused.

The blind man drops his cane, pulls off his glasses; his eyes look normal. Me. His eyes get cloudy, his face begins to melt. He waves, then his face disappears, cheshire-cat style with his eyes glowing last.

Dean struggles with the door in the blind man's trailer, trying to get out. A knife flies past his head to bury in the door. He jumps. Another lands with a thunk a little higher.

"All right!" Dean yells.

He manages to get the door open and books it out of there, tumbling. Outside, Sam sees him.

"Hey!" Sam calls out.

"Hey". Dean replies back.

"So, Cooper thinks I'm a Peeping Tom, but it's not him". Sam said.

"Yeah, so I gathered. It's the blind guy. He's here somewhere". Dean said.

"Well, did you get the -" Sam started but was cut off by his brother.

"The brass blades? No. No, it's just been one of those days". Dean said.

"I got an idea. Come on". Sam said as they make their way to the fun house.

They enter the funhouse; as they go through, a door slams between them. They struggle to open it.

"Sam!" Dean called.

"Dean! Dean, find the maze, okay?" Sam said.

Sam finds a pipe organ, which is giving off steam. He grabs for one of the pipes, but it's too hot. "Gah!" Sam says, flinching from the heat. He takes something from his pocket and starts pulling off a pipe. Dean comes around the corner.

"Hey". Dean says.

"Hey! Where is it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, I mean, shouldn't we see its clothes walking around?" Dean asked.

A knife flies past Dean, pinning his sleeve to the wall. Another one pins his wrist.

"Sam!" Dean yells

Sam pulls the pipe all the way off and stalks forward slowly. A knife flies past his head; he dodges.

"Dean, where is he?" Sam asked panicked.

"I don't know!" Dean exclaimed.

Dean reaches up and pulls a lever; more steam pours from the pipe organ, giving a vague shape to the invisible attacker, which Dean sees.

"Sam, behind you! Behind you!" Dean called to his brother.

SAM stabs the pipe behind him without looking. He turns and sees it buried in the still-invisible creature, blood pouring from the wound. Dean manages to free himself. They look to where it's fallen and see only empty clothes and a bloody pipe.

"I hate fun houses". Dean said.

Roadhouse Saloon - Day

Dean and Sam are sitting at the bar; Ellen lays down a couple of beers.

"You boys did a hell of a job. Your dad'd be proud". Ellen said.

"Thanks". Sam said

Jo, sitting down on the other side of Dean, gives Sam a look.

"Oh yeah, um, I've gotta... uh, uh, I've gotta go. Over there. Right now". Sam stuttered.

"So" Jo starts but clears throat.

"So". Dean replies.

"Am I gonna see you again?" Jo asks.

"Do you want to?" Dean replied.

"I wouldn't hate it". Jo said.

"Hmm. Can I be honest with you? See, normally I'd be hitting on you so fast it'd make your head spin. But, uh, these days... I don't know". Dean said.

"Wrong place, wrong time?" She says, pointing at her mom

"Yeah. Plus I got a lot to do when i see the twins". Dean says.

"It's okay, I get it". Jo said with a smile.

The back door opens and Ash enters, carrying the folder and a bizarre looking laptop.

"Where you guys been? Been waitin' for ya". Ash said.

"We were working a job, Ash. Clowns?" Sam replied.

"Clowns? What the -" Ash said but was cut off.

"You got something for us, Ash?" Dean asked changing the subject.

Ash sets the laptop down on a table. It looks homemade, with exposed wiring.

"Did you find the demon?" Sam asked.

ASH

"It's nowhere around. At least, nowhere I can find. But if this fugly bastard raises his head, I'll know. I mean, I'm on it like Divine on dog dookie". Ash says.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked a bit confused.

"I mean, any of those signs or omens appear, anywhere in the world, my rig'll go off. Like a fire alarm". Ash replies.

Dean reaches for the laptop.

"Do you mind..." Dean says

Ash gives him a look. Dean pulls his hand back from the keyboard. Yeah.

"What's up, man?" Ash asks Sam.

"Ash, where did you learn to do all this?" Sam asked.

"M.I.T. Before I got bounced for... fighting". Ash answered.

"M.I.T.?" Sam asks.

"It's a school in Boston". Ash clarified.

"Okay. Give us a call as soon as you know something?" Dean piped in.

"Si, si, compadre". Ash replied in Spanish.

"Ash were you able to find anything on the twins?" Sam asks.

"Maxwell John Winchester and Haley Faith Winchester, born on October 30, 1994 to John Winchester and Marie Jackson. She died when the twins were 6 months old they lived with their grandparents till they died then was placed in foster care and been around since. John's been trying to get custody of them for a while but he never met the requirements, one time while the twins were about six he tried for visitation and almost got arrested by trying to take them. And according to this their last foster mother died overdosed on sleeping pills". Ash explained.

"Does it say how their mother died?" Sam asked probably knowing the answer.

"Yeah their mother died in a fire the night they turned six months old, according to this your father ran inside got them out but couldn't save their mother". Ash continued.

"Thanks man". Sam said.

"No problemo" Ash said.

Dean takes another sip of his beer, then sets it down. Ash picks it up and drinks. Dean and Sam head for the door.

"Hey, listen - if you boys need a place to stay I've got a couple beds out back". Ellen offered.

"Thanks, but no. There's something I gotta finish". Dean declined politely.

"Okay. Take care of the twins and tell them we say hi". Ellen said.

"We will". Sam said.

Junkyard - Day

The twins were excited to see that their brothers were home so they went out to the junkyard and stood there while Dean starts working on the car again, and Sam pacing nearby.

"Are you ok Sam?" Haley asked.

"You were right". Sam said to Dean.

"About what?" Dean asked.

"About me and Dad. I'm sorry that the last time I was with him I tried to pick a fight. I'm sorry that I spent most of my life angry at him. I mean, for all I know he died thinking that I hate him. So you're right. What I'm doing right now, it's too little. It's too late I miss him, man. And I feel guilty as hell. And I'm not all right. Not at all. But neither are you. That much I know". Sam said with his lip trembling and tears in his eyes.

"I'll let you get back to work. Come on guys let's go get some lunch now". Sam said.

Sam and the twins leave. Dean is still for a moment. He picks up a crowbar and smashes the window of a nearby car. Then he starts slamming it into the trunk of his own car, over and over. It clatters to the ground, and Dean looks after where Sam and the twins has gone, lip trembling.

Once he was finished outside he had went back inside to see the twins on the couch hugging each other close while Sam stood in the kitchen making lunch for everyone he then decided to go over to the twins who were silently crying.

"You guys ok?" Dean asked.

"We miss dad". Max said sadly.

"So do I but i want you guys to listen, don't be afraid to tell Sam or I anything. We won't judge you or anything you guys can come to us anytime day or night if you wanna talk". Dean said.

Haley was the first to move and she caught Dean in a surprise hug but he wrapped his arms around her then he opened his left arm and motioned for Max to join in the hug soon he held both his younger siblings then kissed their heads.

"I'm glad we got you guys now". Dean whispered.

Sam looked from the kitchen with a new round of tears in his eyes as he looked at his siblings.

"Sammy come join the hug". Haley said.

The middle Winchester chuckled but went over and they all had one big family hug. "Welcome to the family guys".


End file.
